You are my Valentine
by Zelvaren Yuvrezla
Summary: Valentine yang diadakan di Twilight Senior High School. warning : Sho-ai! don't like, don't read. pair : AkuRoku, RiSo, ZeMyx, VanVen


**Kingdom Hearts fanfiction**

**Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, [Beautifull Soul] – Jesse McCartney  
Rating : T  
Pairing : AkuRoku, RiSo, Zemyx, VanVen**

**Warning : Shounen Ai, AU, OOC**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**AN : Tema Valentine yang ide lomba Couple dan B-Boys yang diambil dari acara Valentine yang diadain di sekolah author. Hope you all like it.**

**

* * *

**

**Twilight Senior High School, 02.30 P.M**

**~Normal POV~**

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut kepirangan sedang sibuk melirik jam tangan yang ia kenakan, sudah beberapa kali ia melirik jam tangannya kemudian melihat keadaan sekitar, seolah sedang mencari seseorang. Dalam tempat yang sama, tampak beberapa murid sedang menunggu diluar sampai pintu kaca dari sekolah dibukakan oleh para panitia.

Acara Valentine dengan tema "Romantic Night Valentine" yang sengaja dimulai pada pukul 02.30 siang hingga 10 malam dengan dresscode bernuansa hitam-merah.

Pemuda tersebut menggunakan kemeja putih dengan rompi berwarna merah. Celana panjang hitam berhasil menutupi kakinya yang tidak begitu tinggi. Tak lupa dasi panjang hitam, jam tangan bercorak bidak catur yang ia sukai dan ransel kecil yang selalu ia bawa bersama note kecil didalamnya.

Para murid mulai merajuk dari luar, mereka sudah tidak sabar untuk mengetahui keadaan Twilight S.H.S yang sepertinya sudah dirombak secara habis-habisan oleh para OSIS di sekolah tersebut.

Roxas Strife, salah satu murid dari Twilight S.H.S yang sedari tadi melirik jam tangannya mulai resah dan mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya. Saudara kandung satu-satunya yang sedari tadi berdiam diri sambil memegang tas kecil yang diperkirakan sebungkus coklat mulai melihat kearahnya

"Roxas.. tenanglah, aku yakin dia hanya telat datang. Kau tahu khan bagaimana kebiasaannya?" Roxas melihat kearah saudaranya itu. Ia mulai memanyunkan bibirnya

"Tapi dia sudah janji akan datang 30 menit sebelum acara dimulai, dan sekarang hampir 25 menit, Ven" Roxas mulai merajuk sambil mengetik digit-digit huruf di ponselnya itu. Tak lama ia langsung mengirim pesan yang baru ia ketik.

Ventus Strife, Kakak kandung dari Roxas hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku adiknya ini. Ia tahu bahwa Roxas sedang menunggu kekasihnya, Axel, yang tak kunjung datang sejak 25 menit lalu. Mereka menunggu di koridor depan Twilight S.H.S. Ventus mulai mengusap kepala Roxas dengan pelan. Ia tahu cara satu-satunya menenangkan saudaranya itu. Ya, hanya dengan mengusap kepalanya itu sudah cukup.

Secara kasat mata, mungkin Ventus dan Roxas terlihat seperti kembar identik. Namun mereka bukan kembar. Ventus lebih tua 2 tahun dari Roxas. Yang artinya ia sudah menginjak kelas XII pada tahun ini. Sedangkan Roxas masih di kelas X

Ventus berpakaian lebih bernuansa santai dibandingkan dengan Roxas. Ia menggunakan kaos merah berlengan panjang dengan corak hitam seperti membentuk silang di depannya dan celana jeans hitam selutut

Menjelang 2 menit sebelum pintu kaca dibukakan oleh panitia, Ventus dan Roxas melihat kakak-beradik Leonhart sedang berjalan tak jauh dari depan mereka

"ROXASSSSS!" Sapa sang adik dari keluarga Leonhart itu

"Oh, shut up, Sora! Suaramu itu sudah cukup keras tanpa kau berteriak seperti itu!" Sang kakak mulai melipat ke-2 tangannya di depan dadanya sambil melakukan aksi penceramahan terhadap adiknya itu

"Sora! Senior Van!" balas Roxas yang langsung melambai-lambaikan tangannya

Sora langsung melompat dan memeluk Roxas, sahabatnya sejak kecil. Roxas langsung membalas pelukannya dengan spontan. Mereka sudah terbiasa dengan kontak seperti itu dan itu hanyalah ritual basa-basi bagi mereka

"Van, Sora.. siang" sapa Ventus lembut pada mereka

"Siang Senior Ven!" balas Sora bersemangat sambil melepas pelukannya itu

Vanitas Leonhart, kakak dari Sora Leonhart memandang seorang mahkluk yang sudah lama dikenalnya itu. Dan akhir-akhir ini, sang kakak dari keluarga Strife tersebut berhasil menyita perhatiannya.

"Huh.. aku tidak menyangka akan melihat wajah kalian berdua saat pertama kali datang kemari" jawab Vanitas sambil melihat Ven dengan "smirk" khas di mulutnya.

"Roxas, aku udah ga sabar buat masuk ke sana! Riku ga bisa di telepon dari tadi.. kuharap ia bakal punya banyak waktu pas lagi acara!" Rengek Sora sekalian curhat kecil pada sahabatnya ini

Sora berpakaian kaos putih longgar dengan corak mahkota dan celana pendek berwarna merah, tak lupa sepasang sepatu merah-hitamnya. Sedangkan Vanitas menggunakan kemeja merah tanpa lengan dan celana hitam panjang dengan sepatu boots

"Sepertinya aku tidak melihat bocah merah yang selalu bersamamu itu, Rox" Lirik Vanitas kearah sekitar

Roxas hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"Axel belum datang" jawab Ven mewakili adiknya itu, kemudian Roxas mengangguk pelan sambil bermuka sedih

"Oh, C'mon, Roxas.. dia pasti datang kok!" Sora berusaha menyemangati sahabatnya ini

Tak lama beberapa panitia mulai membukakan pintu kaca yang sedari tadi tersegel. Salah seorang pemuda berambut biru dengan ciri setengah rambut depannya menutupi sebagian mukanya keluar dan mulai mengumumkan sedikit pengumuman

"Daftar absen akan dilaksanakan di meja piket dan nanti malam di wali kelas masing-masing, pengumuman lebih lanjut akan disampaikan di tengah acara"

Semua murid yang tadi gaduh langsung terdiam ketika dia mulai berbicara. Zexion memang dapat diandalkan dalam hal seperti ini. Ia dihormati oleh berbagai pihak di sekolah baik angkatan kelas XII, XI maupun kelas X

Dan tak lama Zexion langsung memberikan aba-aba untuk membuka pintu tersebut. Ketika pintu terbuka lebar, serempak para murid berjalan menerobos masuk.

"ZEXION!" Teriak Sora sambil melambaikan ke-2 tangannya ke atas

Zexion yang menyadari kehadiran Sora langsung berjalan kearah mereka berempat

"Zexion, apa kau melihat Riku?" tanya Sora dengan antusias, berharap jawaban 'ya' yang ia terima

"Riku ada di lantai 2, mengurus perlombaan yang akan dilakukan 1 jam lagi" Puas mendapat jawaban dari Zexion, Sora langsung pamitan dengan yang lain dan segera pergi ke lantai 2

"Sepertinya Sora tidak mengalami kesulitan untuk menerobos lautan manusia yang hendak masuk itu" tunjuk Roxas melihat Sora yang sudah menghilang diantara lautan manusia yang tersebar di depan mata mereka

"ZEXYYYYY!" Tanpa aba-aba seseorang langsung memeluk Zexion dari belakang, Zexion langsung menarik tangannya dan bersiap membanting orang tersebut. Namun ia langsung menghentikan tindakannya begitu menyadari siapa yang memeluknya

Pemeluknya memakai kaos merah yang ia double dengan kemeja hitam pendek yang kancingnya ia buka semua. Celana jeans biru tua dengan mode garis-garis yang berada di jeans tersebut. Secara sekilas mungkin celananya tampak seperti sudah tercabik-cabik oleh sesuatu, tapi setelah diperhatikan itu hanyalah corak pada jeans tersebut.

"Owww.. Zexy! Kau hampir membuat jantungku copot!" rengeknya manja pada Zexion. Zexion hanya menghela nafas "salahmu sendiri, Dem. Kau tahu bila aku tidak suka kontak mendadak seperti itu"

"taaapii..." sambung Demyx dengan wajah puppy eyes

Roxas merasakan seseorang memegang pundaknya. Saat ia menoleh kebelakang, wajah Roxas langsung berubah drastis menjadi senang dan langsung memeluk orang tersebut

"Axel!" Peluk Roxas dengan erat

Axel membalas pelukan dari Roxas. Ia menggunakan jaket kulit hitam tanpa lengan dan kaos merah tanpa lengan juga. Celana ketat hitam berhias corak tengkorak dan rantai-rantai menghiasi celananya.

"Whoaaa... miss me already, Roxy~?" godanya pada Roxas

"Sepertinya sudah datang semua ya" lirik Ventus

Vanitas hanya memandang dengan malas, kemudian menutup mulutnya yang sedang menguap lebar.

"Lalu, kenapa kalian telat?" tanya Vanitas

"Ini salah si idiot itu! Kalau saja dia tidak mengganti lagunya, aku yakin kami tidak akan telat" tunjuk Axel pada Demyx

Demyx langsung menatap Axel sambil menaruh ke-2 tangannya di pinggang "Tapi aku juga membantumu menemukan nada yang pas khan?"

Yang lainnya hanya kebingungan melihat pertengkaran Axel dan Demyx masalah lagu mereka itu.

"Oh ya.. kalau tidak salah, Sora, Roxy, Axel dan Demyx akan mengisi acara panggung khan. Hmmm, band kalau tidak salah?" tanya Ven

"Ya, kalau tidak salah Van akan mengisi dance, bukan?" tanya Zexion

Axel, Roxas dan Demyx langsung melirik ke arah Vanitas

"What?" tanya Vanitas singkat dan dingin, risih karena ia merasa diperhatikan

"Kalau kak Ven aku sudah biasa melihat dia dance.. tapi aku tidak pernah melihat kak Van dance" jawab Roxas jujur. Demyx dan Axel ikut mengangguk

Ventus tertawa kecil sebelum menanggapi pernyataan Roxas "Van itu justru yang mengajariku cara dance, Roxas" jawab Ven yang berhasil membuat ke-3 orang ini mangap

"Lagipula, pacarmu Rox dan Sora bisa Break-dance, khan?" lirik Vanitas ke arah Axel. Berhubung Riku tidak ada, dia menatap kearah Sora setelah melihat kearah Axel

"Ya, aku bisa, Riku juga" balas Axel singkat

"Kalau begitu kita akan bertemu di bertandingan B-Boys ya" balas Ven dengan tertawa datar.

Zexion ikut berbicara "kalian bisa melihatnya sewaktu acara nanti. Lebih baik kalian semua masuk ke dalam" Zexion melirik jam tangannya "lagipula masih ada pekerjaan yang harus aku lakukan. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi"

Setelah mendengar perkataan Zexion, semuanya mengangguk setuju. dan tak lama mereka semua memasuki gedung Twilight S.H.S

-xXx-

**Twilight Senior High School, Floor 2**

**02.45 P.M**

_[Sora Leonhart & Riku Crescent]_

_~Sora POV~_

Setelah berpamitan dengan yang lainnya, aku segera berlari menerobos kerumunan banyak orang. Aku segera menyelip diantara banyak barisan menuju lantai 2, sesuai dengan jawaban dari Zexion

Aku bergegas menaiki lantai 2 kemudian mencari kelas yang akan dijadikan sebagai tempat untuk salah satu perlombaan. Saat aku berjalan sampai ke ujung lorong, aku menemukan sebuah pintu kelas yang terbuka dengan papan besar yang bertulis "Model Contest"

Saat aku mengintip kedalam, aku bisa melihat sosok yang sedari tadi kucari, ia sedang berbicara dengan beberapa orang dan menunjuk pada sebuah kotak yang tak lama diangkut oleh orang-orang itu keluar.

Tak lama Riku melihatku. Ia langsung berjalan keluar dan menghampiriku. Aku tersenyum lebar padanya. Tak lama setelah ia memandangku, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Saputangan.

Ia mengelap keringatku yang bercucuran melewati pelipis pipiku dengan saputangan miliknya. Wajahku agak memerah ketika tangan Riku menyentuh pipiku.

"Kau habis lari kesini?" Riku bertanya sambil memasukan saputangan miliknya kedalam sakunya. Aku mengangguk padanya "aku bertemu Zexion tadi, dia bilang kau ada di lantai 2" cengirku padanya, memperlihatkan deteran gigiku yang teratur itu

Riku terdiam sejenak.. "kalau tidak salah kau mengisi band dan ikut lomba Couple ya?" Riku tersenyum padaku. Namun senyumnya aneh dari biasanya

"I..Iya.. memangnya ada apa, Riku?" aku mulai ragu untuk bertanya padanya. Riku memperhatikanku dari atas kebawah kemudian kembali lagi

"Tidak.. aku hanya membayangkan saja. Sayangnya kita tidak dalam 1 kelas ya" Riku tertawa kecil.

Tentu saja, Riku khan ada di kelas XI. Lagipula, apa ada hal yang salah dengan lomba Couple? Kupikir kalau Band tidak ada masalah sih

"aku akan izin meninggalkan stand untuk melihatmu pada saat band dan lomba couple. Bandmu paling awal, Sora. Aku sudah lihat rundown acaranya"

Mata Sora terbelalak, kaget. "aku pertama?" tanyanya "kalau begitu 20 menit lagi aku akan tampil, Riku!"

"Setelah pembukaan, bandmu akan langsung tampil. Ayo, siap-siap sana" perintah Riku. Aku melihat kearah Riku dengan wajah yang memelas, aku ingin bersamanya

Riku langsung mengusap kepalaku "ayo, sana. Semakin cepat kau mempersiapkan, semakin cepat juga waktu kita bisa bersama"

Aku pun segera turun kebawah sesuai perintah Riku. Sebelumnya Riku memberiku kecupan di pipiku. Mukaku kembali merona sambil kebawah.

Aku mencari beberapa orang yang akan membantuku dalam Band-ku. Aku segera bertemu dengan mereka dibawah yang sudah berganti kostum

"Sora!" Roxas melempar kostumku kearahku. Ia memang tahu segala kebutuhanku. Aku segera menangkapnya "Thank's Rox!" aku segera mencari tempat untuk berganti

Setelah selesai berganti, aku menunggu dengan yang lainnya dibelakang panggung. Saat Pembukaan selesai, kini saatnya kami untuk maju kedepan. Aku melihat Riku yang melihat kearahku dari lantai 2. aku tersenyum

Lagu mulai dialunkan, semua berjalan lancar, sebelum sesuatu terjadi..

Di tengah lagu, tiba-tiba beberapa botol dari atas jatuh kebawah. Semua penonton berteriak. Untungnya aku segera menghindar, meskipun lengan tangan dan kakiku terkena beberapa pecahan botol.

Suasana di tempat mulai kacau. Aku sudah mendengar bahwa beberapa orang berniat membatalkan acara ini. Tapi aku tidak menyangka mereka akan melakukannya dari awal seperti ini.

Riku langsung lompat kebawah, dari lantai 2 menuju spanduk didekatnya dan menuju panggung. Aku kaget ketika ia mulai menggendongku.

"Whoaa! Ri..Riku!"

"Kau terluka! Aku akan mengobatimu di UKS" dan tanpa aba-aba lagi Riku langsung membawaku ke UKS

Kami datang dan tidak menemukan satupun guru UKS disana. Riku langsung mengambil kotak P3K dan mulai membersikan serpihan kaca yang ada di lengan dan kakiku.

"Tahan ya.. mungkin ini akan sedikit sakit, aku takut serpihan itu akan masuk, jadi harus dibersihkan sekarang"

Aku menahan nafasku ketika Riku mulai menyeka lukaku dan membersihkan kaca-kacanya. Riku memang sudah berpengalaman dalam hal ini. Ia sering melihat ibunya melakukan hal seperti ini dan ibunya mengajarkan cara-cara praktis masalah kedokteran. Tak heran ia masuk kelas IPA dengan mudah.

Riku langsung mengangkat lengan tanganku dengan perlahan. Ia mengecup punggung tanganku, dimana lukaku berada

"Ri..Riku" mukaku kembali memerah ketika mulutnya menyentuh kulitku yang beralaskan perban tersebut

"Maaf.." katanya pelan

Aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku "ini bukan apa-apa! Lagipula bukan kesalahan Riku" tegasku "dan.. terimakasih, Riku"

Ia tersenyum padaku dan mencium kembali pipiku. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, ia melihat sejenak siapa peneleponnya, wajahnya berubah menjadi serius. Ia langsung mengangkatnya

"_Ya? Ada apa?"_

"_tidak apa-apa, aku baru mengobatinya. Bagaimana disana? Apakah ada petunjuk siapa yang membuat kekacauan ini?"_

"_Ck..sudah kuduga, pasti mereka lagi"_

"_Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku tunggu kabar selanjutnya, Zexion"_

Riku langsung menutup ponselnya, ia melihat kearahku "sepertinya Zexion sudah menemukan petunjuk siapa yang mengacaukan acara ini, Sora"

-XxX-

**Twilight Senior High School, Floor 1**

**03.30 P.M**

_[Zexion Corazza & Demyx Mozart]_

_~Demyx POV~_

Kulihat Zexy langsung mengambil alih saat kekacauan panggung tadi. Ia segera menenangkan keadaan. Semua langsung kembali tenang walalupun aku yakin mereka agak ketakutan.

Setelah itu, acara kembali dilanjutkan dan Zexy segera mengkontak anggota OSIS lainnya. Dalam beberapa menit tampaknya ia sibuk menghubungi beberapa kontak sambil sesekali mengawasi kearah panggung. Takut-takut akan ada kejadian seperti itu lagi.

"Zexy" aku berjalan mendekatinya yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu

"Demyx" balasnya padaku "aku baru menerima informasi dari salah satu murid. Katanya positif perbuatan Xemnas dan grupnya itu"

Mataku melebar ketika mendengar nama Xemnas, mereka memang sudah tak jera melakukan aksi kekacauan seperti ini. "Apakah ada buktinya, Zexy?"

Ia tersenyum kecil padaku "Namine mengambil foto mereka saat mereka hendak melempar botol. C'mon Dem, kita temui Namine sekarang juga" Zexion langsung beranjak dari tempatnya itu. Aku mengikuti Zexy, mengekor dibelakangnya.

Saat kami berada diperempatan lorong, tiba-tiba kami berpapasan dengan senior Vanitas dan Ventus

Vanitas melihat kearah kami "ini semua perbuatan Xemnas dkk, khan? Akan kucari mereka" katanya dengan nada yang dingin

"aku akan mencari Namine untuk mengambil buktinya dan kita bersama beberapa anggota keamanan akan menangkap basah tindakan mereka nanti. Mohon bantuannya, Van" Zexion membalasnya

"Huh..aku tidak peduli dengan tindakan embel-embel mereka. Yang aku pedulikan hanya karena mereka telah melukai baby-brotherku yang rewel itu"

Ventus tertawa kecil melihat tindakan Vanitas yang sedikit malu-malu

"bilang saja kau khawatir pada adikmu itu, Van"

"Cerewet kau, diam sana" balas Vanitas

"Hee..Senior Van diam-diam ternyata peduli juga ya.. Tsundere~" kataku padanya dan berhasil membuat ia melotot kearahku. Aku hanya tertawa sambil bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Zexy

"Kalau begitu kita kontak-kontak lagi nanti" kata Zexion

Akhirnya kami terpisah dengan senior Vanitas dan Ventus. Kami terus berjalan mencari tempat yang dituju oleh Namine, dan saat kami berada disana, Namine langsung menunjukkan bukti-buktinya

"Nami! Terimakasih buat buktinya. Dengan ini acara kita bisa berjalan lancar!" teriakku girang

"Aku hargai tindakanmu itu, Namine. Aku tidak akan memberitahu asal foto ini darimu, kau bisa aman" kata Zexion sambil melihat satu persatu foto tersebut

"Ya.. kuharap acara Valentine ini dapat berjalan dengan baik. Aku lelah melihat Xemnas dkk bertindak untuk mengacaukan semua acara yang telah kalian buat" kata Namine lembut

Setelah itu Namine langsung pergi meninggalkan kami. Zexion langsung mengambil HP-nya dan menelepon seseorang

"_Bagaimana keadaan Sora, Riku?"_

"_Ya, tenang saja. Aku baru mendapat bukti bahwa Xemnas dkk yang melakukan kekacauan ini"_

"_Aku akan mencari mereka sekarang, Vanitas dan Ventus juga membantu kami mencari mereka. Aku akan memberimu kabar lagi nanti."_

Dan setelah itu Zexy menutup ponselnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kau ikut denganku, Dem?" tanyanya melihat kearahku

Aku mengangguk "Yup! Aku kan membantu Zexy! Lagipula jadwal tampilku masih lama. Aku ingin meyakinkan kalau Zexy-ku baik-baik saja"

Aku lihat Zexy hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum kembali berjalan.

Saat diperjalanan, HP Zexy kembali berbunyi

"_Ya? Ada apa, Van?"_

"_baiklah.. tidak apa-apa, terimakasih atas informasimu. Kuyakinkan kali ini mereka akan tertangkap basah oleh kami"_

"_OK, serahkan padaku. Dan, selamat berjuang"_

Setelah itu Zexy memutuskan sambungannya

"Dari Vanitas. Ia bilang Xemnas dkk ada di lantai 5, mereka merencanakan akan mengacau lagi di acara Dance. Dan Vanitas akan tampil di Dance tak lama lagi. Aku akan memberitahu anggota yang lainnya"

Aku bisa melihat senyuman misterius terpasang di wajah Zexy. Aku sedikit merinding merasakan aura yang tidak biasa Zexy keluarkan

-XxX-

**Twilight Senior High School, Floor 5**

**03.50 P.M**

_[Vanitas Leonhart & Ventus Strife]_

_~Ventus POV~_

"_Zexion, aku menemukan mereka, sebentar lagi mereka akan mengacau lagi di acara Dance. Mereka ada di lantai 5. aku tidak bisa membantumu banyak lagi. Rundown acara dance tinggal 15 menit lagi. Dan bila kutinggalkan si idiot ini sendirian, aku takut dia malah bertindak hal-hal bodoh"_

Vanitas melihat kearahku sambil menelepon Zexion. Memberitahu bahwa ia tidak bisa melanjutkan aksinya ini

"_Kalau begitu, sisanya kau yang bertindak, Zexion. Bye"_

Vanitas menutup ponselnya dan melirik kearahku, jarak kami begitu dekat. Kami bersembunyi di balik salah satu pilar yang cukup besar, karena ia takut aku melakukan hal yang ceroboh, ia langsung menarikku, sehingga kami terpaksa harus bersentuhan saat bersembunyi.

"urusan kita selesai disini, saatnya kebawah" bisik Vanitas kearahku "tapi..sebelum itu"

Vanitas langsung menciumku, ia mendekapku dengan erat, aku sedikit mengumam dalam ciuman kami. Tak lama Van menjauhkan dirinya.

"Hushh... kau tidak ingin kita ketahuan, khan?"

"Va..Van, kumohon jangan disini.. lebih baik kita pergi dulu. Disini terlalu berbahaya" balasku pelan kepadanya

Kulihat Van hanya tersenyum sinis sambil menggandeng tanganku, membawaku turun menuju lantai bawah.

Sesampainya kami dibawah, ia langsung sibuk mempersiapkan dirinya. Sesekali aku melirik kearahnya dan tempat dimana ia akan memulai pertunjukkannya. Aku takut bila ia mengalami hal yang sama dengan Sora.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 4, waktunya Van dan teman-temannya untuk tampil.

MC sudah mempersilahkan Van dan yang lainnya untuk maju ke depan. Semua berjalan lancar ketika kulihat ada sesuatu keanehan di atas. Xemnas hendak melempar sesuatu kebawah.. sebuah pisau bila aku tidak salah melihat.

Saat ia hendak melemparnya bersama anggota lainnya, kulihat Zexion dan anggota OSIS lainnya menangkap mereka yang tepat berada disana. Tak ada seorangpun yang melihat keatas, tapi pisau yang dilempar oleh Xemnas terjatuh kebawah. Tepat disebelah Vanitas.

Disaat anggota lainnya shock melihat pisau tersebut, Vanitas langsung mengantisipasi kekacauan tersebut. Ia memulai sebuah 'sandiwara' dance, dimana ia bergerak seorang diri dan mengambil pisau dari panggung tersebut.

Anggota lain yang mulai pulih mengikuti gerakan Vanitas yang spontan tersebut dan mengikuti 'sandiwara' yang ia ciptakan. Awalnya penonton kembali takut, tetapi melihat pertunjukkan itu, mereka segera melupakan dan menyangka bahwa itu masih termasuk dalam pertunjukkan yang dimainkan oleh Vanitas dkk.

Sorak-sorai terdengar dari berbagai tempat. Saat Van berada di belakang panggung, aku segera menghampirinya

"Huh.. sepertinya Zexion dan yang lainnya berhasil menangkap mereka"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku khawatir padanya

Van hanya tersenyum sinis padaku. "Kau pikir siapa aku?"

Aku hanya tertawa kecil "Vanitas~"

Kemudian dia memandang kearahku "Oh man, hentikan cengiranmu itu"

"Hahaha.. bilang saja kau suka" dan setelah itu kulihat Vanitas membuang muka kearah lain.

"Kalau tidak salah.. 30 menit lagi rundown acara si rambut merah itu, khan?"

Aku berpikir sejenak "maksudmu Axel?"

Van memutar matanya "Memangnya siapa lagi yang mempunyai rambut merah di sekolah ini selain dia?"

"hahaha.. iya juga ya. Sayangnya aku tidak tahu rundown acaranya. Bukannya yang mengetahui hanya para OSIS dan pengisi acara saja?"

Van terdiam sejenak "..."

-XxX-

**Twilight Senior High School, Floor 1**

**04.45 P.M**

_[Axel Flynn & Roxas Strife]_

_~Axel POV~_

"Aku baru mendengar kabar kalau pengacau acara telah ditangkap, Rox. Jadi kau tidak usah khawatir" aku mengusap kelapa Roxas yang memandangku dengan tatapan yang khawatir

"Tapi.."

"Ayolah, lagipula Demyx juga bilang semua anggota Xemnas sudah ditangkap khan?"

Roxas tetap memandangku. Tepat 5 menit sebelum aku tampil

Aku menarik tangannya, membiarkan dirinya berlabuh pada pelukanku. "Jangan khawatir, Roxy. Tidak akan ada hal buruk yang akan menimpaku"

Kami berdiam dalam posisi seperti ini selama beberapa puluh detik, sebelum seseorang datang kearah kami

"Roxyy!" itu suara kakaknya, Ventus

Kami melepas pelukan kami secara perlahan

"Ayo kita pergi, pertunjukkan akan segera dimulai khan? Van sudah mem-booking tempat buat kita" Ventus memegang tangan Roxas

Kulihat Roxy mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum pasrah padaku. "Axel, selamat berjuang ya"

Aku tersenyum padanya "Got it"

Tak lama setelah itu, Demyx memegang pundakku. Entah ia datang kapan, aku tidak menyadarinya, yang pasti ia sudah membawa gitarnya. Ya, Demyx dan beberapa orang akan membantuku.

Saat MC mempersilahkan kami untuk maju. Kami berjalan menuju panggung dengan semangat dan kekita MC mempersilahkan kami untuk memulainya, Demyx mengalunkan intro gitarnya terlebih dulu, disusul oleh alunan Bass dan Drum, Organ kemudian aku menyusul mereka

[Intro]

"_**Love is like playing with fire**_

_**Aglow with pain and glory**_

_**I want to make your hearts beat just for me**_

_**Tell me, my dear love**_

_**Wheter I'm burned into your heart**_

_**The fire in your body**_

_**The glory of your touch**_

_**I want a true love in my lonely life**_

Seluruh panggung sudah dipenuhi dengan suara-suara musik beralunkan nada Rock, dan semua penonton melihat kearah kami dengan kagum. Aku bisa melihat Roxy melihatku, aku tersenyum padanya. Melihat kearahnya

_[Chorus]_

_**My dear love, please listen**_

_**I hold you in my hearts**_

_**Take off your pride**_

_**Keep having a passion in your hearts**_

_**Like CRAZY, CRAZY, CRAZY FIRE**_

Aku bisa melihat Roxy sedikit terkejut melihaku yang memandang kearahnya. Ya, baby, aku menyanyikan lagu ini untukmu, sekarang dengarlah

_**I think you are afraid, perhaps and moved**_

_**To wonder whether you should do**_

_**Ah! My dear first love,**_

_**Never, never leave my hearts!**_

_**Each day and night, each hour**_

_**My eyes, my thoughts, my hearts..**_

_**Ooooo**_

_**Although the fire is distant,**_

_**The pain is always near**_

_[Chorus]_

_**My dear love, please listen**_

_**I hold you in my hearts**_

_**Take off your pride**_

_**Keep having a passion in your hearts**_

_**Like CRAZY, CRAZY, CRAZY FIRE**_

Sekarang suara alunan musik bergema kembali, gitar listrik memandu kami diikuti suara Drum yang semakin mengeras. Disaat alunan dari gitar listrik, bass dan drum mulai mengecil, suara organ kini terdengar, diikuti nada dari gitar Demyx. Dan setelah ini adalah bagian terakhir. Demyx mengambil mice didekatnya, membantuku menjadi backing singer

_[Chorus]_

_**Take off your pride (Take off your pride)**_

_**Keep having a passion in your hearts (Oooh... in your hearts)**_

_**Like CRAZY, CRAZY, CRAZY FIRE (Crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy)**_

_**Burn into fire! Burn into me! (burn me baby)**_

_**So, who is the next~ ?**_

Aku mengakhirinya dengan nada yang menggoda membuat semua penonton kembali terkesima kemudian berteriakkan sorak-sorai.

Aku melihat wajah Roxas yang kini sudah memerah, aku terenyum puas kearahnya. Setelah itu MC segera naik dan mengajukan beberapa wawancara kecil

"Betul-betul fantastik! Suara alunan Rock yang sama sekali belum pernah kita dengar sebelumnya! Apakah kalian mengarangnya sendiri?"

"Ya, aku menyanyikannya untuk seseorang" pandanganku kini terarah kearah Roxy

"Wah..romantis sekali menyanyikan lagu cipataan untuk kekasih tercinta. Semoga perasaanmu dapat terbalas olehnya ya. Dan berikutnya adalah-"

Kami segera menuruni panggung. Dan kulihat semua sudah berada disana, bahkan Riku dan Sora.

"Nice backing, Dem" kata Zexion. Kulihat wajah Demyx kembali berseri dengan cengirannya

Ventus segera mendorong Roxy tepat didepanku. Wajahnya masih memerah, aku mengecup pipinya yang berhasil membuat mukanya tambah merah padam.

"Hey, setelah ini lomba Couple khan? Siapa saja yang ikutan?" tanya Demyx

Sora langsung mengangkat tangannya "aku!" setelah itu Sora terdiam setelah memandang kami semua "errr... hanya aku?"

-XxX-

**Twilight Senior High School, Floor 3**

**05.00 P.M**

_[Riku Crescent & Sora Leonhart]_

_~Riku POV~_

Aku segera mengantar Sora ke tempat lomba Couple di sebuah kelas. Yang lainnya menunggu di depan kantin, karena lomba couple akan ditampilkan di lapangan depan kantin.

Setelah Sora memasuki ruang lomba tersebut bersama pasangan dikelasnya. Begitu keluar, mukanya langsung pucat. Aku hanya tersenyum sinis padanya, mengetahui bagaimana gerak-gerikanya selanjutnya

"Rikuuuuu!" Ia mulai merengek "Masa aku harus berpakaian cewe?"

Ya, lomba Couple ini mempunyai aturan dari tiap kelas mengirimkan sepasang murid, perempuan dan laki-laki. Dan saat perlombaan, mereka akan berpakaian berbeda lawan jenis. Jadi, yang perempuan akan berpakaian seperti laki-laki dan yang laki-laki akan berpakaian seperti perempuan.

"Hahaha.. selamat berjuang, Sora~" kataku padanya. Namun Sora segera menarik tanganku "bantu aku!"

"Bantu apa? Merombakmu menjadi perempuan?" tanyaku

Muka Sora kembali cemberut "Mooo...ayolah Riku"

Dan akhirnya, setelah beberapa menit melihat muka memelasnya itu, akhirnya aku bersedia membantunya dan pasangan kelasnya itu. Yang penting jadi khan? Tidak ada perturan pihak luar tidak boleh ikut campur.

Dan inilah saat yang ditunggu-tunggu. Saat dimana para peserta lomba untuk keluar. Aku tersenyum puas merombak habis-habisan Sora.

20 menit kemudian, MC mulai memanggil peserta lomba.

Semua penonton memandang para peserat lomba dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa ditebak. Ada yang tertawa bahkan berguling-guling, ada yang melihat dengan tatapan kasian, ada yang terdiam, mematung. Ada yang shock, ada yang mangap, dll

Dan ketika MC memanggil kelas Sora, semua terdiam. Sora menggunakan wig coklat panjang dengan pita biru diatasnya. Ia menggunakan dress panjang dan sepatu ala Alice in Wonderland.

Sedangkan pasangannya menggunakan pakaian butler. Kebetulan pasangannya itu tomboy, jadi tak memerlukan waktu banyak untuk meriasnya.

Sorak-sorai meledak dari tempat Roxas dan yang lainnya. Axel bersiul sambil melihat Sora. Roxas, Demyx meneriaki temannya itu, menyemangatinya. Van hanya memandang tak percaya bahwa adiknya sedang berpakaian ala wanita dan Ventus segera mengambil kamera dan memotret aksi Sora.

Peraturan lomba ini adalah dance. Peserta yang mampu menari dengan baik dengan pasangannya akan mendapat point terbesar sebagai pemenang.

Aku mulai khawatir. Kaki Sora masih terluka dan aku takut ia terjatuh ditengah lapangan. Namun Sora melakukan dance itu dengan sangat baik, meskipun beberapa kali ia menahan sakitnya. Dan entah mengapa, pemandangan itu membuatku cemburu.

Setelah dance itu selesai, aku langsung menarik tangan Sora dan membawanya ke suatu tempat.

"Whoaa! Ri..riku!"

Aku hanya terdiam sambil memandangnya. Aku tidak berbicara banyak padanya. Tanpa aba-aba lagi, aku segera menciumnya. Setelah kami selesai berciuman, aku melihat kearahnya yang memerah "kita bertemu lagi setelah B-Boys, Ok?"

-XxX-

**Twilight Senior High School, Floor 4**

**06.00 P.M**

**~Normal POV~**

Semua murid berpindah sesuai petunjuk MC untuk melihat pertandingan B-Boys yang akan digelar tak lama lagi. Semua mulai penasaran. Sebenarnya apa itu B-Boys?

Setelah mereka memasuki lantai 4, disana sudah terdapat panggung dengan lampu-lampu diatasnya. Mereka segera duduk disana.

Roxas Strife bersama Demyx Mozart dan Sora Leonhart duduk bersebelahan, baik Axel, Riku, Vanitas dan Ventus akan mengikuti B-Boys ini.

Dan yang akan menjadi salah satu juri dari pertandingan ini adalah Zexion.

Pembukaan dimulai dari sang MC yang memperkenalkan para anggota B-Boys dari tingkat X, XI yang 2 orang diantaranya adalah Riku dan Axel dan kelas XII yang 2 diantaranya Van dan Ven. Setiap tingkat memiliki 5 orang B-Boys.

Dan ketika musik dinyalakan, MC segera memanggil anggota B-Boys kelas X melawan Kelas XI.

**B-Boys X VS B-Boys XI**

Musik Dance dinyalakan selagi mereka memutar coin untuk siapa duluan yang akan memulai pertandingan ini. Para B-Boys terpisah sekitar 5 meter dari lawannya.

Dan coin menunjukkan kelas XI duluan yang memulai pertandingan ini.

Axel langsung maju dengan gerakan awal yang ia awali dengan gerakan robot dance setelah itu kembali. Anggota kelas X membalasnya dengan gerakan salto.

Riku hanya tersenyum menerima sambutan yang baik dari anggota kelas X itu. Ia langsung maju pada giliran kelas XI dan memperlihatkan aksi Freezenya, dimana ke-2 kakinya berada diatas dan ke-2 tangannya menopang tubuhnya sedangkan kepalanya ia miringkan.

Aksi tersebut terus berlangsung selama 5 menit, mereka terus membalas aksi Break Dance lawannya itu. Semua penonton terkesima melihat penampilan mereka.

Dan setelah 5 menit, setelah pertarungan kelas X dan XI itu berakhir, diadakan sedikit waktu istirahat bagi para B-Boys untuk pertandingan selanjutnya. Selama menunggu itu, MC membacakan Love Letter yang telah diseleksi dari beratus-ratus murid. 5 love letter dibacakan oleh MC, setelah itu MC kembali memanggil anggota B-Boys.

**B-Boys XI VS B-Boys XII**

Roxas menelan lidahnya. Muka Sora tampak tegang, kelas XI melawan kelas XII, itu artinya Axel dan Riku akan melawan Vanitas dan Ventus. Ke-2 orang ini dilemma untuk mendukung peserta tersebut. Memilih Kakak mereka atau kekasihnya

Musik masih berlanjut ketika coin menunjukkan kelas XII dulu yang maju. Salah satu anggota B-Boys tingkat XII tersebut memulainya dengan gerakan memutar, dimana ke-2 tangannya ia letakkan dibawah dan kakinya diudara berputar.

Anggota kelas XI menanggapi tantangan tersebut. Ia maju dan bersandiwara seakan ia mengejek para kelas XII dengan tarian dan wajah yang berlapiskan gaya sok. Tapi itulah salah satu bagian dari B-Boys untuk menarik emosi lawan dan membalasnya dengan lebih baik.

Ventus yang memakai topi maju kedepan sambil memegang topinya dengan gaya zigzag, ia melepas topinya dan menaruhnya kearah Riku, melakukan gerakan moon-walk kemudian Ventus kembali ketempatnya.

Perbuatan Ventus memacu Riku untuk membalasnya, ia memegang Topi pemberian Ventus dan melakukan gerakan downrock, setelah ia bediri, ia melempar topi Ventus yang tepat mendarat di kepala Ventus.

Vanitas tersenyum sinis, ia membalas gerakan Riku dengan gerakan meroda 2x dan gerakan windmill yang kemudian Ventus berduet dengannya menciptakan Break-dance gabungan.

Axel tersenyum puas ketika jari Vanitas menunjuk kearahnya untuk membalasnya.

Axel bersama 2 orang temannya maju kedepan menciptakan sebuah irama baru dengan gerakan salto, dimana ke-2 orang temannya itu melompat bertolak belakang dan Axel mengakhirinya dengan melompat tepat setelah mereka ber-2 selesai.

Semua yang dilakukan secara spontan tersebut berhasil menyita perhatian para penonton hingga mereka tak henti-hentinya bersorak ketika pihak kelas manapun berhasil melakukan gerakan yang lebih baik.

Setelah 5 menit berakhir, MC melakukan hal yang sama lagi. Mereka membacakan 5 love letter dan setelah itu pertandingan B-Boys terakhir digelar

**B-Boys X VS B-Boys XII**

Berbeda dengan kelas XI dan XII yang terus bertanding secara berturut-turut,kelas X memiliki waktu lebih banyak untuk beristirahat.

Meskipun seperti itu, para B-Boys tingkat XII tidak pernah memadamkan semangat mereka dalam membalas setiap Break Dance yang spontan mereka ciptakan tersebut.

Semua berjalan seperti biasa. Sorak sorai dapat terdengar. Dan yang membuat penonton terkesima pada saat ini adalah para anggota B-Boys yang beranggotakan 5 orang itu, pada tingkat XII dapat muncul semuanya tanpa ada gerakan yang gagal. Dan lagi diakhir acara, Vanitas melakukan gerakan Suicide yang berhasil membuat semua terkagum-kagum akan tariannya.

Resiko luka pada Break dance memang sangat besar, tapi untungnya tidak ada yang mengalami kesalahaan tulang pada saat para B-Boys itu melakukan aksinya.

Setelah semua selesai, semua para B-Boys berkumpul dan saling bersalaman. Meski mereka tampak berperang dan bertengkar dalam pertandingan, tetapi aslinya mereka saling mengenal dan bersahabat baik.

-xXx-

**Twilight Senior High School, Floor 4**

**06.30 P.M**

_[Zexion Corazza & Demyx Mozart]_

_~Zexion POV~_

Setelah acara B-Boys selesai, ada selang waktu selama 1 jam untuk beristirahat. Dan aku akan memiliki waktu senggang hingga akhir acara.

Kami semua segera menemui para peserta B-Boys yang sudah berbajiran keringat, semuanya segera mengambil tas mereka dan memilih untuk mandi kemudian berganti pakaian.

Disaat semuanya sedang sibuk mendinginkan dirinya, aku dan Demyx pergi ke suatu tempat setelah makan. Di dekat taman, lalu kami duduk bersebelahan

"Demyx"

"Zexy"

Kami berdua terhenti karena memanggil secara bersamaan

"Kau duluan" kataku padanya, berhasil membuat mukanya sedikit merona

"Ada yang ingin aku berikan padamu, Zexy" katanya

Aku terdiam sejenak, "aku juga. Bagaimana bila kita memberikannya dalam hitungan ke-3?"

"1"

"2"

"3"

Dan kami terkejut ketika kami berdua menukar kado dengan ukuran persegi panjang. Kado Demyx bersias kertas biru dengan pita kecil diatasnya, sedangkan kadoku berhias kertas coklat tanpa pita.

Kami berdua sama-sama tertawa kecil, "baiklah, boleh kubuka?" tanyaku padanya.

Ia mengangguk. Kemudian perlahan aku membuka kado tersebut. Sebuah Kotak kecil berisi banyak tumpukan pembatas buku dengan macam-macam quote dari orang-orang terkenal di bidang sosiologi, psikologi, dsb

Aku tersenyum padanya "terimakasih, Dem. Kau tahu apa yang sedang kubutuhkan sekarang"

Ia bernafas lega "Syukurlah! Aku kira kau tidak akan suka Zexy!" balasnya semangat

"Nah, kau bisa membuka hadiahku kalau begitu" kataku kepadanya

Demyx melihat kearahku, kemudian membuka kado berlapis kertas coklat tersebut. Dan ketika membukanya, kulihat matanya berbina-binar seolah mendapat mainan baru

"Zexy..ini"

"Kulihat kau sering berlatih dengan gitarmu, makanya aku membelikan senar baru untukmu"

Demyx terdiam sejenak sebelum lompat memelukku "Zexyyyy! I love you!" teriaknya sambil memelukku dengan erat

Aku hanya tersenyum padanya sebelum membalas pelukannya

-xXx-

**Twilight Senior High School, Floor 5**

**08.00 P.M**

_[Vanitas Leonhart & Ventus Strife]_

_~Vanitas POV~_

Kami semua terpisah setelah acara B-Boys. Dan aku pergi ke tempat yang sepi, lantai 5 dapat melihat langsung langit dengan jelas. Aku suka langit yang gelap, entah mengapa membuatku merasa nyaman.

Lagu dance-dance sekarang sedang diputar dengan alunan yang slow dan para pasangan semua menari di lantai 1. Aku melihat kebawah sambil duduk dan mengangkat salah satu kakiku, menempelkannya dengan salah satu tanganku.

Tiba-tiba pintu belakang terbuka, aku melihat siapa orang yang datang, kemudian kembali memandang acara tersebut

"Ternyata kau disini, Van" kata Ventus sambil tersenyum "Sudah kuduga"

Aku menjawab pertanyaannya dengan malas "kau tahu bila aku tidak suka keramaian khan?"

Ventus kini berjalan mendekatiku. "Vanitas"

Aku menengok kebelakang "Ap—" tiba-tiba ia memasukkan sesuatu kedalam mulutku. Awalnya aku berhenti, namun setelah tahu apa isi dari makanan yang ia masukkan itu, aku mengunyahnya.

"Happy Valentine Days!" katanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aku minta Roxy untuk mengajarkanku membuat coklat, tapi ia langsung bermuka horror, jadinya aku membuatkanmu kue kering asin berlapis coklat saja. Kau khan tidak suka yang manis-manis" balasnya

".."

"Hmm.. mau menari bersamaku tidak?"

"kau saja sendiri" balasku malas

"Owww..ayolah, disini khan tidak ramai"

Setelah agak lama ia membujukku dan aku menolaknya, ia berwajah sedih. Akhirnya aku menghela nafas dan memegang tangannya. Mengajaknya untuk menari bersamaku.

Kami menari dengan berpasangan. Ventus tersenyum bahagia sebelum ia heran akan posisi kami "hey, aku jadi bagian cewenya?" tanya Ventus

Aku hanya menghiraukan omongannya. Beberapa menit kemudian kami masih dalam posisi seperti ini. Kemudian aku mengajaknya biacara.

"Hei, tutup matamu" kataku padanya yang berhasil membuatnya bingung

"Kenapa?" tanyanya padaku

"Berisik, tutup saja matamu" Meskipun ia kebingungan, akhirnya ia menuruti perkataanku dan menutup matanya.

Aku memandang kearahnya sejenak sebelum mendekatkan diriku dan menciumnya. Ventus tampak terkejut akan tindakanku itu. Kulihat wajahnya memerah sambil memandang kearahku

"Apa?" tanyaku padanya

"Tidak.. hanya saja.. aku tidak menyangka akan mendapat ciuman darimu, Van" ia tersenyum kembali

"Huh..balasan kuemu itu"

Dan setelah itu kami melanjutkan kembali dance kami.

**Twilight Senior High School, Floor 1**

**08.20 P.M**

_[Axel Flynn & Roxas Strife]_

_~Roxas POV~_

Rundown acaraku akan dimulai sebentar lagi. 10 menit lagi setelah acara dance ini selesai. Axel menemaniku disini sambil duduk dibelakang panggung.

Sebelum kesini, kami bisa melihat Sora bersama dengan Riku sedang mengobrol bersama. Riku memegang sebuah kotak coklat yang dibicarakan oleh Sora dari kemarin. Ia khusus menyediakannya untuk Riku.

Saat jam menunjukkan waktuku untuk tampil, Axel mencium dahiku. Ia menyemangatiku. Dan akhirnya MC mempersilahkanku untuk maju sekalian menutup acara ini. Waktu hingga jam 10 akan dilanjutkn kembali dengan dance slow.

Aku berjalan menuju panggung dan menemukan yang lainnya sudah berada di depanku, menonton penampilanku. Sora, Riku, Demyx, Zexion, kak Vanitas dan kak Ventus.

Yang kemudian Axel menyusul mereka melihat kearahku. Aku mearik nafasku dalam-dalam.

"Pertama-tama.. aku menyanyikan lagu ini untuk seseorang yang telah menginspirasiku, telah mendukungku dan mensupporku sampai saat ini. Kepada semua teman-temanku yang sudah bersedia ada dan membantuku dan kepada seseorang yang telah membuatku merasakan apa itu arti cinta"

Suara sorai mulai terdengar. Aku memang suka bernyanyi dan setiap ada pertunjukkan, semua orang menyukainya. Mereka bilang suaraku sangat indah. Walaupun aku sendiri tidak menyadarinya.

_[Intro]_  
**I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul**

**I know that you are something special  
To you i'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then i hope you'll see the heart in me**

Aku bisa merasakan moodku langsung berubah drastis. Ketegangan dan rasa lainnya mulai hilang ketika aku mulai memasuki dan mengikuti alunan lagu. Aku menutup mataku sambil mengikuti irama musik

_[Chorus]_  
# **I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one i wanna chase  
You're the one i wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul**

**Yeah**

**You might need time to think it over  
But i'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry c`mon let's try**

Back to #

Aku melihat sekitar, semua penonton memandangku sambil ditemani dengan pasangannya. Ada yang bergandengan tangan, ada yang tiduran di pundak pasangannya, dll. Aku mulai menarik nafasku, kini memandang kearah Axel yang tersenyum melihatku. Aku membalas senyumannya

_[Chorus]_  
**Am i crazy for wanting you?  
Maybe do you think you could want me too?  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way i do?  
I just wanna know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide  
**

Pandangaku kini terarah semua kepada Axel. Setiap butir nyanyianku, setiap kata yang terucap, aku lontarakn kepadanya. Aku tersenyum lembut saat ia tersenyum padaku. Axel kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju kedepan

_[Chorus]_  
**I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste**

Kini Axel sudah tepat berada di bawah panggung, depan denganku. Aku mengulurkan tanganku padanya yang disambut olehnya. Zexion melemparkan mice ke Axel. Dan kami bernyanyi berduet sebagai penutup

**I want you and your soul  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul**

Kami berdua bernyanyi sambil menatap satu sama lain, seakan terbenam dalam dunia milik kami berdua. Suara Axel begitu lembut, berbeda dengan nyanyian Rock yang sebelumnya ia tampilkan.

**Ooooooo  
Beautiful Soul, yeah  
Oooooo, yeah  
Your beautiful soul  
Yeah**

Dan aku mengakhiri nyanyian tersebut. Saat musik berhenti, tepuk tangan dan sorak-sorai menghiasi kami sebagai penutup. Aku tersenyum sambil berterimakasih pada seluruh penonton. Begitu juga Axel.

Saat kami turun. Sora dan yang lainnya langsung menyambut kami dengan gembira. Wajahku kembali merona, dan aku tertawa bahagia bersama yang lainnya.

Masih ada 1 jam tersisa sebelum akhir acara, dan kami bebas melakukan segala aktivitas sebelum pulang. Semua memakai waktu ini bersama pasangan mereka masing-masing. Begitu juga denganku.

Axel mengajakku pergi ke sebuah tempat, dibelakang halaman sekolah, yang aku kagumi sangat indah dengan hiasan lampu-lampu disekitarnya.

Ternyata anggota OSIS tak luput menghias tempat yang sangat jarang di lewati oleh murid lainnya.

"Ah, Axel.. aku membuat ini untukmu!" ktaku girang sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak berlapis kain.

Kemudian Axel membukanya, ia tersenyum padaku. "Thanks" balasnya.

"Cobalah, Ax!" kataku senang

Tak lama aku melihat senyum sinis terhias di mulutnya. Aku tahu ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku ingin memakannya dari mulut ke mulut" katanya

Mataku terbelalak mendengar pernyataan Axel. Dari mulut ke mulut?

"Iyaa.. aku ingin kau makan separuh, dan kau memberinya separuh lagi kepadaku. Bagaimana, Roxy? Lagipula disini sepi kok"

Mukaku kembali memerah "err..baiklah, tapi 1 kali saja ya?"

Ia tersenyum puas mendengar jawabanku. Aku mulai mengambil salah satu coklat buatanku, mengingit salah satu bagian kirinya. Kemudian aku melihat kearah Axel yang sudah menungguku.

"Ahh~" katanya

Aku mendekatkan diriku padanya. Perlahan bagian coklat lainnya ia gigit. Dan yang membuatku kaget selanjutnya, ia mematahkannya sehingga kami tepat berciuman.

Axel memegang rambutku, mendekapnya lembut dalam pelukannya. Kami berdua sama-sama menikmati ciuman diantara kami.

Setelah itu kami berdua melepas pelukan kami. Wajahku selalu memerah ketika Axel mulai mencium atau berbuat sesuatu hal yang bisa membuat jantungku berdetak 10x lipat dari biasanya.

"Happy Valentine, baby" katanya padaku

Aku tersenyum sambil membalasnya "Happy Valentine too"

Dan tak lama, kami kembali berciuman kembali.

~Owari~

* * *

-xXx-

AN : Fic-nya panjang banget ya? Author sampai sempat ilang mood beberapa kali dalam pembuatan cerita. Jadi mohon maaf kalau alurnya terkesan membosankan. Dan juga, miss typo. Kalau sampai ada, gomennnn... author males nge-check 2x *plak*

Oh ya, maaf banget karena sangat telat. Author sibuk mempersiapkan acara Valentine disekolah, bantu dekor, ini-itu. Blum ditambah ulangan dan tugas", hiks..

Semoga kalian bisa menikmati ceritanya ya..

Akhir kata, silahkan kasih masukan dan kritik-nya..

Sankyuuu~~


End file.
